kizuna
by daisy2295
Summary: Ace want to move on and live for the sake of his dead brothers , Luffy want to find the one piece to end the pirates age for good ? And sabo want to change the world as an admiral?


**Author note:** **okay so these the first time I ever wrote a story and eng is not my first language I will accept anything you say to improve my writing ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 "ACE"**

A tall dark figure leaned on the railing of the Moby dick at night watching over the starry sky with a sad smile adoring his freckles face lost in his memories.

A memories of times when he felt belongs and loved without any condition in a world that always reject him even before he was born.

While he was happy here surrounding by his new family with the whitebeard pirates which already been six months, he feels he find the place he belong to after a long time of being lost. But that doesn't mean he will forget his first family who change him and pulled him from his darkness and loneliness, and today was the same day ten years ago when he lost everything the only family he had his only two friends and dear brothers.

"What are you thinking about looking at the stars is it a women?" a teasing tone asked him that belong to no other than his best friends Thatch the chief and the forth division commander.

The figure startled at the voice of his friend and turn around to face him "no.. but yeah I was thinking about precious people who meant the world to me but they are gone" he said while turning his head to the sky.

"Do you want to talk about it, if you want we are here for you don't take it all by yourself we are your family now and what are family if they don't share their feelings" Marco the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates joining the conversation said with a gentle eyes.

The younger man watched them with a heartbroken face that they would never imagine to be in the features of the young pirate who always was a proud strong man who always wear the confident and cocky look, seeing him like these hurt their hearts.

He let a long sigh and face his crewmates as he prepared himself to tell them, he never tell a soul about his sworn brothers before even his crew when he was a captain "today is the death anniversary of Sabo & Luffy my brothers"

They watch him a little surprised at the confession Marco was the first to respond "I see.. sorry to hear that can you tell us about them" while thatch nod encroaching him to open up to them.

he smile a little " well where should I start" he turn back to his stargaze and start to talk after a minute "….. Sabo was my first friend my best friend and my brother I meet him when I was 7 years in the forest near the gray Terminal he was the first person I saw who was the same age as me we got along pretty fast now that I think about he was also the first person I trust immediately maybe cause I was desperate for a friend and lonely , we also shared the same dream of being pirates so we decided to collect treasure to buy our future ship when we will start sailing, we stole from thugs and pick up fights we become famous everyone know Ace and Sabo" he said it with a proud tone and puff chest.

They chuckle at their little brother antics.

"and luffy.." he sigh trying not to stutter with his words "luffy was my light, my sunshine my precious idiot little brother , shitty grandpa drop him one day to us. I didn't like him at first, I even tried to kill him " he said it with a nervous laugh.

"Kill him!" Marco said with a widen eyes.

"Come on Marco it's not like the assassination attempt he tried in pops he was just a kid ...right?" thatch said watching ace with expectation.

"actually I did seriously try my hard & if he wasn't made of rapper he would die from the first time, I mean the first time he followed me" to be my friend " I knocked him off the bridge and into the raver and one time I throw rocks and trees and sometimes in crocodiles" they watched him with widen eyes and drop jaws.

"So even when you were ten your way of making friends it's pretty much the same" Thatch said with a sweatdrop

"And how did it change from trying to kill him to become his brother " Marco said with curiosity and interest in his eyes.

" well one day he catch up with me and saw the treasure at the same time the pirates I stole from recently coming after me even though we hide him with us. luffy being his idiot self get caught" ace said with a sight

"Oh then you saved him " Thatch said excitedly.

"As if" ace said with regret and shame in his voice " since we know how a big mouth he is and terrible liar we thought they would know in no time so we start to relocate our fund immediately after 5 hours when we finished we finally realized that they never come and they were still searching for us"

"Don't tell me they ..." Marco said angrily

"Yeah… they tutored him for hours but that idiot never told them a thing " ace said with a little tears in his eyes " I really didn't know why would he do that why would he go this far to protect the treasure of someones who tried to kill him many times. we manage to save him and I wanted answers so I asked why didn't he say a thing, he said that if he tell them then he can't be my friend " he said with a fond smile " I get really irritated I mean why would he go that far just to be my friend he could have died do you know what he said "

"What" both marco and Thatch said curiously.

"being alone hurt more than being hurt "ace said it with a smile.

"So true " Thatch said in the verge of crying.

"it's really sad he already knows what it means to be alone in his age" Marco said with sad eyes.

"yeah luffy only had gramps and knowing that shitty jiji he rarely comes from work and even when he comes he just abuses us saying it's for training " ace said with a shudder just remembering his "fist of love".

"anyway little by little we get along and become friends we even become overprotective of him "

"I felt really completed with luffy joining us we three were always always together you don't see one of us without the other we hunt, train, eat picking fights and sleep together it was the happiest time in my life " he said it with the brightest smile they ever see.

Suddenly his Features change to rage and pained expression "until that asshole recognize sabo when we were running from the officers after our dine and dash I didn't know at that time that sabo was a run away noble but he heated his blood more than anything he told me that he feel disgust and shameful being born a noble " Ace said clenching his hand

"Letting a child feel like that" Marco said with anger in his voice.

"That's where everything changes and where I lost everything because of that man" Ace said with so much rage that pained them and wanted nothing but to kill the man who made there brother life a living hell

"Apparently that damn of a father didn't want his "Son" to stay with a common trash so he hire pirates to make him come back we could take care of them easily but they attack us off guard and they had guns so sabo being the idiot kind hearted scarified his dreams and his freedom to save us and go back to the hell he hated more than anything" he stop to recollect his emotions back.

"That..wa..was the last..time I saw my..brother" Ace was crying now openly.

he couldn't stop every time he remember his brother shaking form he feel like a failure if only he was strong if only he could stop him from going away from them this is a regret that he knew will never fade even after he die.

Marco & Thatch both watch him silently they now very well that ace would not like to be petted or even being comforted so they only set silently watching him until he calm down.

When he start calming down he continue "after that I work for the pirates to let us go I didn't know that what I was doing would bring a tragedy to the whole of gray terminal apparently the nobles order those scums to fire the gray Terminal with people in it to "empress "the classical dragon who come to visit "Ace said it angrily and grits his teeth "And because of my stupidly we were in the middle of this mess not that was not enough that damn pirates were tricked by the nobles so they got even more nuts and wanted our fund I really didn't care about it my top priority was to save luffy so I give them the location immediately but of course they didn't believe me we start fighting until dadan and the other bandits come and help us they take luffy and I stay with dadan to fight "

"So your (I won't run from a fight ) is even from that time" Marco said with an amused grin

"S..Shut up " Ace said with crimson cheek he start talking again like nothings happen"The bandits takes luffy who was struggling and shouting while me and dadan stay behind to defend and take care of that scumbag, until today I still can hear luffy shouting at me to come along " He said it with a pained expression and clenched fists.

He composed himself to continue "when we get out of the fire we stay few days hidden in the forest since dadan was hurt and the officers were searching for survivors to shoot them"

"Those Assholes" Thachi said with clenched jaw "what do they think of humans life they're even worse than pirates"

"Tell me about it " marco muttered "so what happened after that"

"I thought when I'll be back luffy would be waiting for me while crying I was preparing to scold him for thinking I was dead but he.. weren't..there..that idiot brother of mine wasn't waiting li..like I thought" Ace was hiccupping and crying " he snick out to search for me.. that idiot even with his injuries couldn't stay put and wait for me, I was shocked, panicked and worrying like hell, we searched for him for hours and hours with no lead, and when dogra finally found him it was already too late" his voice cracked because of his continuing tears.

(On the opposite side of the ocean)

"Sabo Sabo Sabo Sabo " a teen comes running to the office of one of the most elite in the headquarters of the marine the office of the admiral.

The admiral who was busy in his paper work answers the teens without look away from his paper "What's happening now Lu"

"It's Ace.." before he finish the admiral stand immediately his papers fall around his table but he didn't care and focus his attention to the teens before him "did you find him finally it's already been months since the last we traced him" he said it with despaired in his voice.

Luffy watch him a little nervous which was forgone in the teens face "yeah..but apparently the last times he was located were when he challenges one of the Yonko the Whitebeard "

"WHAT!" Sabo screams out of his lungs and mattered "that idiot never change"

"Ne Sabo since we didn't hears any news about him in 6 months do you think his already..." luffy said with tears in his eyes.

Sabo tell him while trying to calm him down including himself " not really sure but the Whitebeard is famous for not being ruthless pirates like others pirates and like to recruit potential promising people to join them but " he sighed " knowing that idiot he wouldn't make it easy for them until they give up and kill him or kick him "

" don't worry if what you said about them is right I don't think they will give up easily they will love Ace and they would do anything thing to make him join them cause Ace is awesome shishishishishi" Luffy said it happily now that he was sure his brother is alright.

Sabo in the other hand wasn't that optimistic " still I think we should investigate to make sure I want risk Ace safety not to mention Whitebeard was roger rival do you really think ace would join them willingly?" he said it with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you're right " Luffy said with sweatdrop, he turn seriously to his brother " so what should we do".

"Hmm what do you say to have a little vocation" he said with a smirk

"Oh I like where this is going " luffy replied with wide grin.

* * *

 **please review**


End file.
